Mes chaînes
by Vestalie
Summary: /séquelle de "Captif"/ Quoi que Lloyd fasse, il restera toujours enchaîné à Yuan. Même cinq ans après, alors que leurs chemins se sont séparés. /yaoi/


**Auteur : **Vestalie

**Titre : **Mes chaînes

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Tales of symphonia ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Namco, je ne me fait aucun argent sur le dos de ces pauvres héros. (Yuan : manquerait plus que ça !)

**Couple :** Yuan/Lloyd

**Note : **Deux ans après « Captif » voici la séquelle. J'y aurais longtemps travaillé (avec quand même de longues pauses) et le scénario a souvent été revisité. Entre temps mon style à quand même bien évolué…

Je me suis amusée à glisser des allusions à « Captif » tout au long du récit, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Enfin, si, ça peut me faire plaisir :D

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et faisait miroiter l'eau comme si des milliers de petits diamants s'étaient posés sur l'étendue bleue, tandis que des vents favorables permettaient à un modeste bateau de pêche de naviguer à une vitesse raisonnable, le port de Palmacosta commençant à se découper à l'horizon comme les grues et les échafaudages qui participaient à la reconstruction de la capitale de Sylvarant. Colette admirait ce paysage, un sourire confiant et satisfait étirant ses lèvres, alors que le vent ébouriffait les mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa natte, et faisait onduler la jupe de sa petite robe bleu. Elle replaça négligemment ses cheveux derrière son oreille, même s'ils ne tardèrent pas à venir de nouveaux se placer devant ses yeux et se retourna, balayant du regard le pont du navire. Son sourire devint un peu plus mélancolique quand elle aperçut, à l'écart des marins pêcheurs qui commençaient à replier les voiles, un beau jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, adossé à la rambarde en bois du bateau, dos à la mer et à sa vue apaisante.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, et les mains jointes comme à son habitude, elle continua d'admirer l'étendue miroitante à ses côtés. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, comprenant que son ami de toujours ne le ferait pas lui-même.

- J'ai profité de notre passage à Isélia pour envoyer des lettres à nos amis, qu'ils sachent que nous allons bien, et que notre périple est fini. Je… J'en ai aussi écris une à Yuan.

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, preuve que contrairement aux apparences il était attentif à la présence et aux paroles de Colette. Il se redressa d'un coup de reins, et commença à marcher vers la poupe, les mains dans les poches.

- Lloyd…

Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à la regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit le visage le plus résolu qu'elle trouva dans la gamme de ses expressions.

- Le refuge est voisin de Palmacosta. On n'a pas besoin de reprendre tout de suite le bateau pour aller à Altamira. Je suis sûre que Régal et Préséa comprendront ! Tu ne peux pas fuir plus longtemps !

Lloyd soupira en baissant la tête. Colette ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça et il savait le combat perdu d'avance.

- Colette, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bientôt cinq ans, nous n'avons plus aucun contact, et…

- A qui la faute ? Tu n'as pas voulu lui écrire une seule lettre, alors que contrairement à Raine, ou Génis, nous avons toujours su où il vivait !

Lloyd ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Depuis leur départ pour la quête des exsphères, il n'avait jamais repris contact avec Yuan, et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur dernier échange avait été très amical ou romanesque. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il atteignit la poupe du vaisseau qui était désormais sur le point de jeter l'ancre dans le port fraîchement rénové de Palmacosta. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de la brise marine sur son visage. Colette le rejoint et se serra contre lui, main dans la main.

- Je crois que tu as assez fait pour le monde et les autres. Penses un peu à toi et à ta vie, ne te sert plus des combats pour fuir les évènements.

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage du brun. Comme toujours, son ami visait juste et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il utilisait depuis trop longtemps toutes ces quêtes héroïques pour fuir la réalité de sa vie. Ses traits s'affaissèrent quand il songea à la dernière fois qu'il avait accosté à Palmacosta, cinq ans auparavant avec Colette, la ville portuaire constituant leur première escale dans leur quête à la recherche des exsphères, à cause de la proximité d'une importante ferme humaine.

- Colette, que sont devenus les enfants que nous étions ?

L'ancienne élue ne répondit rien et se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre Lloyd.

Lloyd, au grand désespoir de Colette, avait fait traîné au maximum les retrouvailles avec Neil, désormais gouverneur de la cité, et avait mis un point d'honneur à parlementer le plus longtemps possible avec leur ami. Mais il ne put faire durer plus longtemps ces civilités, et avec l'acharnement de son amie pour le forcer à quitter la ville, l'après-midi touchait à peine à sa fin quand ils se mirent en route pour le refuge. Une fois les mondes réunifiés, alors que Lloyd et Colette partaient détruire les exsphères, Yuan commençait la construction d'un refuge où Demi elfes, elfes et humains qui avaient tout perdu durant cette bataille pourraient venir vivre et se reconstruire peu à peu, d'où la proximité avec Palmacosta, qui avait été complètement détruite lors de l'incident avec l'arbre sacré.

En quelques années, la vieille maison du salut qui servait d'habitat avait été tellement remplie qu'il avait fallu construire des annexes, et il en résultait un joyeux capharnaüm architecturale, grandes et petites bâtisses en bois ou en torchis, certaines même en pierre, se serraient les unes contre les autres. Ajoutés à cela les rires et les cris des enfants, les rangées d'étendoirs recouverts de linges et de draps, et n'importe qui se sentait confiant et apaisé, une atmosphère chaleureuse se dégageant de la place.

Lloyd admirait tout cela en silence, un sourire fier éclairant son visage. Décidément, quand Yuan s'investissait dans quelque chose, il le faisait bien. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction du demi-elfe en le revoyant ainsi, car même physiquement Lloyd avait changé. Il avait gagné plusieurs centimètres, et l'adolescent juvénile avait laissé place à un homme viril et mature. Il avait troqué son informe tenue rouge contre un pantalon noir, et une longue tunique sans manches grise, et dont la fermeture éclair n'était fermée qu'à partir du haut du torse et un peu au-dessus du nombril, ce qui dévoilait une partie non négligeable de son buste. Ses gants avaient été remplacés par des mitaines noires, et des mèches rebelles continuaient d'imposait leur esthétique anarchique devant ses yeux, mais ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé, qu'il les attachait désormais en une queue de cheval haute, qui descendait jusqu'à ses épaules. Deux épées de belle manufacture étaient attachées autour de sa taille mais ce n'étaient pas les épées élémentaires de ses pères car elles lui étaient bien trop précieuses et symboliques pour qu'il s'en serve de trop.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses rêveries par la voix mélodieuse de Colette qui s'était retournée vers lui en voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer. Le bureau de Yuan se trouvait dans la demeure centrale, celle qui était à l'origine la maison du salut et Lloyd s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré même si son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Cinq ans, dans un monde en plein renouveau, c'était énorme et les gens peuvent tellement changer, leurs sentiments aussi… Alors qu'il montait les escaliers de pierre en spirale il se rendit compte que Colette ne le suivait plus. Depuis combien de temps, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il ne fit pas attention à ce détail, la remerciant pourtant intérieurement de l'avoir laissé seul pour affronter son amant. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration, et enclencha le mécanisme, la porte s'ouvrant avec un grincement sonore.

_Quatre ans et neuf mois plus tôt…_

_Les mondes étaient réunifiés depuis à peine quelques jours, et déjà nombreux étaient les curieux et les religieux à venir voir de leur propres yeux la jeune pousse qui devait leur apporter le mana et la réincarnation de la déesse qu'ils vénéraient depuis si longtemps. Le groupe de l'élue avait décidé de rester camper dans les entourages, autant pour surveiller ce flot ininterrompu de personnes, que pour se remettre de leurs dernières aventures et passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Ils savaient tous que c'étaient leurs derniers instants réunis de cette façon, les derniers moments de leur périple. _

_Lloyd sentait tout le poids de ses actions sur ses épaules, et tout le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Le périple de la régénération était fini mais un bien plus long et difficile s'ouvrait devant lui. Mais, égoïstement, lui aussi profitait de ces derniers instants ensemble et faisait déjà des projets fous, mais qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Aucun de ses compagnons, pas même Colette ou Génis, ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa captivité avec Yuan. Certes, ils avaient tous remarqué un certain changement d'attitude, une mélancolie inhabituelle l'habitant à certains moments, mais l'épéiste avait gardé ces quelques jours pour lui, un secret enfoui précieusement dans son cœur et qui lui permettaient de tenir le coup quand il revoyait Yuan au cours de leur voyage, le demi elfe étant toujours aussi froid, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, tant et si bien que Lloyd se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Mais le combat était fini et comme promis, il pourrait retrouver Yuan et enfin lui avouer combien il l'aimait. Il savait que son amant avait agi ainsi par devoir et que contrairement à lui, Yuan avait la maturité d'aller au bout de ses choix, quoi qu'il lui en coûte._

_Lloyd avait reconnu l'uniforme de plusieurs renégats qui n'étaient pourtant pas resté bien longtemps, du moins pas habillés de cette façon, nombreux étant les humains à les prendre pour des Désians et à les attaquer. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il en interrogea un pour savoir si leur chef était là. Quand le subordonné acquiesça, Lloyd se sentit déborder de joie, Yuan l'avait enfin rejoint, leur histoire allait connaître un dénouement heureux, comme dans les romans d'amour un peu niais que lisait Sheena. _

_Le brun adressa un grand signe de la main à ses amis et sans attendre de réponse partit en courant à l'endroit indiqué par le renégat. Son ventre se tordait et l'envie d'embrasser Yuan l'assaillait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de retrouver ce contact, ces étreintes. Il sauta par-dessus les nombreux débris de la tour du Salut et entendit finalement la voix de son amant mais également celle de Martel. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sentit de trop et avant qu'ils aient pu le repérer, il se cacha derrière un des copeaux de marbre qui avait constitué, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la majestueuse Tour du Salut. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux demi-elfes l'un en face de l'autre. Une telle aura se dégageait d'eux, comme s'ils se révélaient seulement une fois réunis, comme s'ils étaient deux parfaites moitiés qui brillaient d'un plus vif éclat à deux. Ils étaient beaux et Lloyd ne put s'empêcher de se demander si lui aussi quand il était avec Yuan émettait un tel charisme. Il se rappela alors cette histoire d'anneau, toute l'importance que Yuan accordait à son premier amour… Peu importait à Lloyd alors, car des deux, lui seul était vivant, Martel n'était qu'une image floue de la vie précédente de son amant. Mais même si la sœur de Mithos n'était qu'une des âmes contenu dans ce qui avait été le corps de Tabatha, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. _

_L'épéiste en eut assez de se cacher comme un voleur, ce devait être _ses_ retrouvailles avec _son _amant, pas celle de deux fiancés dont le pacte avait perduré prés de quatre mille ans. Mais alors qu'il sortait de derrière sa cachette, Lloyd vit Yuan s'approcher de Martel, prendre délicatement son visage blanc comme de la porcelaine entre ses mains, et l'embrasser. L'adolescent sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Non ! Yuan lui appartenait ! Non ! Il avait attendu si longtemps, il s'était battu tellement dur pour que le jour où il pourrait de nouveau se blottir dans ses bras et retrouver cet apaisant sentiment de sécurité revienne !_

_- Non !_

_Il avait crié presque malgré lui et il vit Yuan et Martel se détacher l'un de l'autre, la surprise se lisant sur leurs visages._

_- Lloyd, écoutes…_

_Ce dernier porta une main à son cœur et serra le tissu rouge de sa chemise, ses larmes refusant de disparaître. Pourtant il ne voulait pas avoir l'air encore plus pitoyable, le rôle de l'amant bafoué, très peu pour lui !_

_- Tais-toi ! La ferme, je… Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir !! Je ne fais pas le poids face à elle, pas vrai ?_

_Sans laisser le temps à son aîné de répondre, Lloyd tourna les talons, mais le demi-elfe ne tarda par à le rejoindre, laissant derrière lui Martel, et attrapa le bras du jeune homme, le forçant violemment à se tourner vers lui._

_- Lloyd, cesse de faire l'enfant !_

_Yuan avait parlé d'une voix dure comme à son habitude, il n'était pas doué dans ce genre de situation. Lloyd le regarda droit dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, les veines de son cou palpitant de colère._

_- Mais c'est ce que je fais Yuan. J'arrête enfin de me voiler la face et de me bercer de belles illusions. Je n'ai été qu'un substitut pour toi, pas vrai ? Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me jeter à tes pieds et pleurnicher. Demain je pars en voyage avec Colette pour détruire toutes les exsphères et je sais qu'elle m'aime, ou au moins plus que toi. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec le fantôme de ta fiancée que t'as même pas été foutu de protéger._

_Son visage se tourna sur le côté sous le choc de la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Un léger filet de sang commençait à couler de sa lèvre fendue. Les émotions se bousculaient sur le visage de Yuan, culpabilité, colère, peine… Mais une seule émanait de Lloyd : la haine._

_- Adieu Yuan._

_Et il lui tourna le dos, sans un mot de plus. Et ils n'en échangèrent pas un avant de nombreuses années…_

Lloyd resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, attendant que Yuan l'invite à entrer réellement, mais le demi-elfe semblait complètement l'ignorer. La pièce était vaste, et complètement désordonné, contrairement à l'image de tatillon qu'avait toujours donnée Yuan. Dans le fond de la pièce, à gauche de Lloyd, un bureau en bois croulait sous toute sorte de paperasse, tandis qu'à sa droite une table ronde un peu vieillotte et des fauteuils usés reposaient sur des tapis élimés. Les murs étaient recouverts de dessins d'enfants aux couleurs vives et Lloyd ne put dissimuler un sourire en voyant une des esquisses le représenter grossièrement à côté d'un arbre géant bancal. La pièce était chaleureuse, et on voyait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une grande entreprise où l'argent coulait à flot, mais juste un refuge où tout le monde se serrait les coudes dans la bonne humeur et avec les moyens du bord. Juste en face de la porte et du jeune homme se trouvait une immense fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un petit balcon fait en planche. Yuan lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés, juste devant la fenêtre. Il portait un pantalon et un pull à manche longue et à col roulé moulant noirs et semblait étonnamment fin dans l'épais châle de laine blanche qui entourait ses épaules.

Lloyd ferma les yeux. La présence de Yuan l'apaisait étrangement, il semblait pouvoir tout protéger… ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, la brise du soir faisant légèrement voleter les épaisses mèches bleues marines et la pointe de ses oreilles effilées se devinait au travers. Le brun se décida enfin à refermer la porte et à s'avancer dans la pièce, les boucles en fer de ses bottes noires résonnant dans le silence. Il aurait tant voulu se rapprocher de son ancien amant, poser son front contre son dos, enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, et respirer ce parfum rassurant qui lui avait tant manqué. Mais il n'oubliait pas les conditions de leur séparation et même si Colette avait apaisé sa colère durant ces longs mois, il n'en restait pas moins que Yuan lui avait préféré Martel.

Il s'arrêta prés de Yuan, face à un dessin représentant le demi-elfe, du moins le devinait-il au vu de la forme très spécial de sa tête et du fait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul œil et des ailes de fée. L'épéiste pouffa de rire.

- Très ressemblant.

Yuan tourna la tête vers lui, quelques fines mèches bleues lui tombant devant les yeux.

- Tu as changé. Tu as l'air plus adulte.

Ce fut au tour de Lloyd de se tourner vers l'ancien chef des renégats. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Et toi, t'as l'air plus vieux !

Yuan ricana doucement et la tension qui avait envahit la pièce retomba d'un cran. Lloyd le contourna et s'assit nonchalamment à la rambarde du balcon, dos au soleil couchant. Il adressa un grand sourire à l'ange. Ce dernier resta un instant silencieux, ébloui par le jeune homme. Le Lloyd qu'il avait laissé partir était un adolescent, beau et innocent. Ses traits étaient devenus plus anguleux, moins enfantins, certainement à cause de la rudesse de la vie qu'il avait du mener. Mais il conservait ce charisme, cette aura de pureté et de bonne humeur contagieuse, le soleil rougeoyant se reflétant dans les mèches chocolat, illuminant son visage. Mais quelque chose clochait, Yuan le savait. Cette nonchalance presque forcée et malgré tout cet étrange éclat dans le regard… Lloyd pouvait tromper son petit monde, Colette y compris, mais certainement pas le demi-elfe.

- Comment s'est passé ton périple ?

- Oh, tu sais, la routine, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant un vague geste de la main, la veuve, l'orphelin, l'héroïsme, tout ça quoi.

Le silence qui suivit mit le jeune humain mal à l'aise et son sourire confiant devint une expression d'anxiété face au regard inquisiteur et étrangement peiné de Yuan. C'était comme si à l'instant il était omniscient, et pouvait lire dans les moindres tréfonds de son âme. Le demi-elfe leva lentement une main vers le visage de Lloyd et masqua les yeux du brun avec sa paume, le faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que ces yeux ont vu, qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais voir ?

Comme en réponse à sa question, Yuan sentit ses doigts s'humidifier quasiment instantanément, aussi retira-t-il sa main. Lloyd affichait un visage impassible, une façade qui rappelait étrangement à l'ange celle de Kratos. A ceci prés que de grosses larmes naissaient au creux de ses paupières pour aller s'écouler lentement sur ses joues. Lloyd leva des mains tremblantes qui vinrent s'agripper presque avec désespoir au pull de Yuan, faisant tomber la couverture blanche. Il enfoui son visage ruisselant dans le cou du demi elfe qui ne tarda pas à l'entourer de ses bras. Comme ce cocon protecteur lui avait manqué…

Lloyd ouvrit lentement les paupières, avec hésitation, incapable de dire où il se trouvait. En temps normal, ce genre de situation aurait immédiatement aiguisé les sens du guerrier aguerri qu'il était devenu et il se serait mis en garde. Mais il n'esquissa pas un geste, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il était en sécurité, que cette chaleur prés de lui n'émanait pas d'un corps hostile. Il releva la tête et vit le visage paisiblement endormi de Yuan et tout lui revint en mémoire. Sans savoir pourquoi ses nerfs avait lâché, ce qu'il dissimulait si bien aux autres n'avaient pas échappé à Yuan et il avait complètement craqué et lui avait confié toutes les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, toutes ces fois où il avait du cacher l'atroce réalité de l'humanité à Colette pour qu'elle n'en soit pas dégoûtée et qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Et il avait pleuré pendant ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, et cela ajouté au voyage l'avait considérablement fatigué, aussi Yuan l'avait-il emmené dans sa chambre et Lloyd n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir nostalgique en se sentant ainsi soulevé et emmené dans une chambre adjacente au bureau de Yuan, comme dans la base renégate des années plus tôt.

L'épéiste se souvenait de s'être endormi sans mal, mais pas d'avoir sombré dans le sommeil ainsi blotti dans les bras de Yuan, allongé à côté de lui. Le brun admira un instant ce visage aux traits réguliers, si pâle en comparaison à sa peau légèrement bronzée. Ses cheveux bleus marins cascadaient sur l'oreiller immaculé et masquait une partie de son visage détendu. Lloyd sourit, amusé de le voir ainsi inoffensif, lui qui était toujours si froid et mordant. Il leva doucement la main vers le demi elfe et traça délicatement le contour de son oreille pointue, avant de replacer quelques mèches derrière celle-ci. Il dégagea ainsi la figure de Yuan, ses doigts s'attardant sur la peau d'albâtre du demi elfe et il remarqua ce qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord : l'ancien chef des renégats avait toujours été pâle, mais jamais à ce point, et les traînées violettes sous ses yeux lui donnait un air maladif.

Mu par un étrange désir qu'il ne fit rien pour réprimer, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Yuan. Furtivement d'abord, juste pour se souvenir comment c'était. Puis de manière plus prononcée, juste pour le marquer assez dans sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais oublier ce contact. Et finalement il ne se détacha plus de ces lèvres, les happant comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'il donnait de toute son existence. Si seulement on lui avait dit, s'il avait su que les instants de proximité avec Yuan étaient uniques, qu'une fois sorti de cette chambre sous terre il perdrait un amant pour retrouver un ennemi.

Il sentit les lèvres jusque là docilement inertes répondre à son baiser, avec la même ferveur, des dents mordillant sa bouche qu'il ouvrit volontiers pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser alors que les mains de Yuan enserraient sa nuque et ses épaules pour l'amener à se coller davantage contre lui et que sa propre main caressait la joue du demi elfe alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui. Tous deux soupiraient, de désir, de plaisir, et même de soulagement de retrouver cette étreinte.

Si seulement on lui avait dit que l'homme qu'il aimerait retrouverait sa femme, son grand amour. Il aurait immédiatement compris alors qu'il n'était pas capable de lutter face à une passion de quatre mille ans, face à une femme si forte, si belle et qui était devenue l'âme de leur nouveau monde. Il aurait compris que Yuan ne pourrait jamais l'aimer…

Ces pensées incontrôlées et un peu comateuses alors que le demi elfe lui dévorait les lèvres le firent sortir de sa transe, furent comme un électrochoc et il se redressa vivement, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées qu'il masqua avec sa main, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant la fermeture clair de son manteau est légèrement ouverte, sa queue de cheval s'était un peu détachée et tombait piteusement au bas de sa nuque et il était surtout à califourchon sur Yuan, l'homme qui lui avait préféré Martel.

Et cet homme le regardait avec calme, gravité comme si rien d'anormal ne se passait, comme si la passion qui les avait agités quelques secondes plus tôt n'avait jamais existé. Il semblait juste attendre une réponse. Et Lloyd ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas cette indifférence, comme si le gérant du refuge pouvait de nouveau coucher avec lui, que ça lui était égal. Il ne supporta plus ce regard bleu glacial, et alors qu'il sentait ses yeux le piquer de nouveau, il se redressa et parti en chancelant, comme un blessé, alors que Yuan demeurait immobile, allongé sur le lit ses longs cheveux bleus contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau et des oreillers. Mais une fois sortie du bureau, Lloyd se mit à courir, il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, n'importe où, bousculant de nombreuses personnes au passage. Il finit par se retrouver sur le toit, tout à fait par hasard et hagard. C'était un toit plat, entouré d'une rambarde de bois où étaient étendus beaucoup de draps sur des cordes à linges. Lentement il se dirigea vers le bord du toit et regarda quelques minutes la mer à l'horizon qui brillait sous le soleil couchant qui disparaissait dans l'eau. Ses mains serrèrent le bois de la rambarde jusqu'à se faire mal, et il se mit à hurler. Tout, il était prêt à tout pour se libérer, pour oublier, pour enfin détruire ces chaînes qui le rattachaient à Yuan, ces lanières qui emprisonnaient son cœur, qui serraient si fort qu'il en saignait.

_« -Ne te fais pas d'illusions, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ton ami._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu toutes ces choses blessantes ?

_- Si cela peut servir mes projets, je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser ou à te tuer_.

Comment peux-tu être si dur, si froid ?

_- Kratos, libère le sceau d'origine ou je tue ton fils !_

Je représente si peu de choses pour toi ? Pas plus qu'un objet que tu peux briser sans aucun remord ? »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, toujours agrippé aux barreaux de la rambarde, cherchant un quelconque soutient.

- Pitié, libérez-moi…

OoOoO

Lloyd était resté silencieux toute la soirée et Colette avait appris à ne pas lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il se passait lorsque Lloyd cachait ainsi sa souffrance derrière le mutisme. Elle s'en voulait presque de l'avoir forcé à passer voir Yuan, mais elle pensait que c'était mieux qu'ils mettent les choses au clair, mais cela ne s'était pas passé avec la fin heureuse qu'elle avait souhaité apparemment.

Colette avait longtemps été amoureuse de Lloyd, et au début de leur périple pour les exsphères elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, auxquels il avait répondu, l'inondant de bonheur. Si seulement elle avait su qu'il la choisissait par dépit, pour se venger de Yuan… Elle ne le découvrit que quelque mois plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'offrir pour la première fois de toute sa vie à Lloyd, et qu'il avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui et en lui demandant pardon. Pardon qui avait été difficile à accordé tant elle avait l'impression que son bonheur avait été souillé, mais elle avait fini par comprendre, à apprendre tout de Lloyd, même ses facettes les plus cachés et elle était désormais un peu fière d'être la seule à savoir que Yuan et Lloyd avait été amant.

Mais cela lui brisait le cœur quand elle songeait à l'épéiste qui avait du se battre contre Yuan, qui avait failli mourir de sa main, qui avait du continuellement jouer cette comédie de la jovialité, faire semblant de rien alors que l'homme qu'il aimait était si proche et à la fois si loin de lui.

En songeant de nouveau à cela, ses grands yeux bleus se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'elle fixait le dos de son ami qui pliait ses vêtements pour les remettre dans son sac. Un silence lourd et pesant résonnait dans la pièce, et Colette ne savait pas comment le briser. Leur séjour avait duré moins de vingt quatre heures, juste une nuit… Enfin, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Lloyd…

Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait en tendant la main vers lui, il jeta ses affaires sur son lit et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour la blonde, qui resta quelque instant debout, la main dans le vide avant de finalement retourner s'asseoir sur son propre lit avec un soupir.

Lloyd quant à lui se tenait debout, dos à la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ainsi, il n'aurait pas supporté de sentir sa main compatissante sur son épaule, toute sa gentillesse, sa prévenance, alors que lui au lieu de saisir la chance qu'elle lui offrait de discuter avec Yuan, de se libérer de ses chaînes, il n'avait fait que les enrouler un plus fort autour de son cœur, jusqu'à en étouffer.

Il serra les poings. Non, cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre, qu'enfin les choses soient dites, pas juste supposées. Jamais il n'avait pu entendre clairement Yuan lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Même s'il devait se faire rejeté, il voulait mettre les points sur les « i », il espérait ainsi être soulagé. Il demanda à une des femmes de ménages où était Yuan et elle lui répondit poliment qu'il faisait sa toilette dans la source chaude, et que personne n'avait le droit de rentrer tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Lloyd haussa les épaules après l'avoir remercié et se dirigea vers la source chaude. Décidément, Yuan ne perdait pas ses vieilles habitudes comme le fait d'avoir des privilèges de chef, mais Lloyd n'avait que faire de l'interdiction, de toute façon il l'avait déjà vu complètement nu. Un trouble inconfortable l'envahi en songeant au corps du demi elfe et il inspira profondément devant la porte coulissante en bois qui le séparait de l'ange dans le but de se calmer un peu, histoire de ne pas faire la même erreur que la veille, et entra. La source était un petit bassin qui exhalait de la vapeur qui s'élevait dans tout le lieu même s'il était à ciel ouvert, et qui constituait un voile agréable mais un peu étouffant. Tout était en pierre naturelle, et des arbrisseaux poussaient entre les aspérités.

Lloyd écarquilla les yeux ; là, devant lui, au beau milieu de la source chaude, dans l'eau jusqu'au bas du dos Yuan passait un pain de savon sur un de ses bras. Il était ruisselant, et ses cheveux bleus étaient plaqués en arrière par l'eau et étaient collés sur ses épaules. Mais depuis quand était-il si frêle, si maigre ? Depuis quand ces plaques bleues comme du cristal parsemaient son corps, recouvrant la totalité de son torse et tout un bras ?

Lloyd resta debout sur le sol de pierre qui menait au bassin, complètement sous le choc. Et Yuan remarqua enfin sa présence. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise et le savon tomba avec un bruit sonore dans l'eau alors que le plus âgé mettait ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour essayer de cacher l'avancée de sa maladie.

- La même maladie que Martel et Colette…

Lloyd n'avait jamais réussi à retenir vraiment le nom de cette maladie barbare et pensait sincèrement que désormais il n'aurait plus besoin de s'en rappeler, il n'y avait plus d'élus… Il ne comprenait pas comment Yuan avait pu attraper ce mal. Il baissa les yeux, les sourcils froncés alors que Yuan, imperturbable une fois le moment de surprise passé sortait nonchalamment de l'eau pour enfiler un peignoir trop grand pour lui. Lloyd semblait à la fois choqué et peiné et il cherchait ses mots, mais il ouvrait la bouche pour immédiatement la refermer, conscient que ses paroles ne mèneraient à rien alors que Yuan serrait contre lui les pans de son peignoir pour masquer le mieux possible les stigmates de la maladie et fixait Lloyd de ses yeux bleus pénétrants et glacials. Il ne semblait aucunement affecté par ce qui se passait. Façade ou réalité ? Lloyd n'avait jamais été capable de faire la différence avec Yuan. Finalement il leva les yeux vers lui, désespéré et lui posa cette question qui tournait si souvent dans son esprit dès qu'il s'agissait du demi elfe.

- Pourquoi ?

C'était tout ce qui acceptait de sortir de sa gorge. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas soigné dès le début ? Il se courba légèrement et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne voulait plus rien voir, ni entendre. Et surtout pas les mots si blessants comme à l'accoutumé de Yuan.

- Pourquoi ? Mais ça ne te regarde pas Lloyd.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son visage, puis il bondit soudainement sur l'ancien chef des renégats, le frappant rageusement au visage. Les yeux remplis de colère, il resta à le fixer, reprenant son souffle, les poings serrés.

- Je ne suis donc vraiment rien pour toi ? Tu m'as baisé à dix sept ans parce que ça t'éclater de dépuceler le fils de ton ancien ami ?!

Yuan quant à lui était toujours aussi impassible, le visage juste projeté sur le côté sous le choc. Il se massa doucement la mâchoire avant de frapper sans crier gare Lloyd à l'estomac qui se courba en deux.

- De quel droit me parles-tu ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin geignard et égoïste !

L'humain repoussa Yuan avant de tourner sur lui-même pour lui asséner un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

- C'est moi l'égoïste ?! Mais tout a toujours dépendu de toi Yuan !! C'est toi qui m'as emprisonné, toi qui m'as embrassé, qui a été si tendre avec moi pour devenir si cruel… Toi qui m'as donné de faux espoir avant d'aller te jeter dans les bras du fantôme de ta fiancée !

Yuan, le souffle erratique recula de quelque pas avant de s'appuyer au mur de pierre et de bois. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de reprendre le combat de plus belle.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !!

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant un long moment, faisant passer par les coups tous ces mots qu'ils étaient incapable de se dire, toute cette colère et cette rancune qu'ils conservaient au plus profond d'eux depuis si longtemps. Soudain un coup de Yuan projeta Lloyd en arrière et le fit trébucher. Oubliant le contexte et par pur réflexe Yuan se projeta en avant pour saisir la main de Lloyd et ainsi lui éviter de tomber dans la source chaude. L'espace d'un instant, une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité comme s'ils vivaient tout cela au ralenti, leurs regards se croisèrent, bleu dans marron, inquiétude dans incompréhension, avec un seul point commun entre cette froideur et cette innocence : l'amour. Mais même si Yuan parvint à saisir le poignet de Lloyd qui resserra ses doigts autour du bras de Yuan, aucun d'eux ne fit d'efforts pour se rétablir, et ils tombèrent bruyamment dans l'eau chaude.

L'espace d'un instant Lloyd se sentit bien, comme entouré d'une présence rassurante, une étreinte aimante qui apaisait son corps et son cœur endoloris. Il serait volontiers resté ainsi, en apesanteur dans l'eau ses chaînes semblaient moins lourdes. Mais elles se rappelèrent à lui plus violemment que jamais lorsqu'il sentit deux mains saisir son col pour l'attirer contre un autre corps et deux lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes avant qu'ils ne ressortent de l'eau, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le brun se laissa aller contre le torse de son aîné, fermant les yeux alors qu'il posait son front contre ses épaules et que le demi-elfe gardait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils reprenaient tout deux leur souffle, le sang des plaies dues à leur affrontement se mélangeant avec les gouttes d'eau chaudes. Le peignoir de Yuan était tombé de ses épaules, dévoilant les plaques bleues sur son corps que Lloyd caressa du bout des doigts en rouvrant lentement les yeux, arrachant un frisson à Yuan qui saisit le poignet de Lloyd pour qu'il cesse de toucher ses stigmates. Le jeune homme resta silencieux, il ne cherchait plus à se débattre, il ne regardait même plus Yuan, il restait juste blotti contre lui. Il avait fini par accepter ses chaînes.

- Je t'aime Yuan.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, un peu soulagé d'avoir enfin pu avouer ses sentiments à Yuan qui resserra son étreinte quelques secondes avant de se détacher de l'humain et d'avancer dans l'eau pour aller s'appuyer au bord. Lloyd et lui se tournait le dos, ruisselant d'eau et épuisés, mais toute la tension entre eux s'étaient enfin évacués, ils n'avaient plus la force de se disputer encore.

- Je… Je me suis dit que si je devenais quelqu'un de bien, tu reviendrais. Je voulais qu'à ton retour tu puisses être fier de moi. Alors j'ai créé ce refuge pour tous les sinistrés et les malheureux, pour offrir un toit à ceux qui avait tout perdu. Au final, j'ai tout ça pour moi-même.

« Et puis je me suis dit que personne ne pourrait aimer un monstre comme moi, que toi… Alors que Colette, elle, était de nouveau humaine. Alors j'ai retiré mon cristal du Cruxis. Mais j'ai dû le garder trop longtemps, le crystallus inofficium chronique s'est emparé de moi. C'est peut-être une punition divine. Moi qui ait vécu si longtemps juste pour faire souffrir les autres, peut-être est-ce mon destin de mourir violemment et douloureusement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit hier ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec moi par compassion, que tu offre un amour factice à un mourant ou bien que partes, dégoûtés par mon corps. Et tu es parti hier soir, tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un monstre, la source de tous tes malheurs…

- Imbécile !

Lloyd l'interrompit brusquement, il ne pouvait supporter d'en entendre plus ; il se retourna et se jeta sur Yuan, son torse contre son dos, ses bras entourant ses épaules alors que la moitié de son visage s'enfouissait dans la masse bleue et mouillée de ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient même s'ils semblaient plein de détresse, il n'osait croire tout ce qu'il entendait, il y avait encore trop de points d'ombre.

- Mais… Et Martel, je t'ai vu…

Lloyd sentit son corps agité par un ricanement avant que Yuan ne se retourne pour le serrer dans ses bras tout en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Maintenant c'est toi l'idiot… J'ai aimé Martel pendant quatre mille ans, me maudissant chaque jour d'être en vie alors qu'elle ne l'était plus. Et soudain, elle se tient devant moi ! Mais cette femme n'est pas Martel… Elle n'est qu'un reflet. Je pense que j'avais besoin de ce baiser pour lui faire mes adieux. Mais tu nous as surpris, et je n'ai jamais pu t'expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire. Au moins, je savais que si je créais ce refuge même si toi tu vivais en nomade, moi j'aurais toujours une adresse où tu pourrais me retrouver sans mal.

Lloyd se sentit soudain si bête, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. En l'espace de quelques secondes son visage passa de la surprise à la souffrance, les larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il serrait entre ses poings le tissu du peignoir en baissant la tête.

- Je suis désolé… A cause de moi… J'ai… Tout gâché…

Il fut interrompu par Yuan qui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement pour le faire taire, ses pouces essuyant les larmes du brun qui le regardait désormais comme un enfant apeuré et inquiet.

- Tu vas te faire soigner, hein ? On va aller chez Altessa il doit lui rester quelques composants… On va te sauver !

- Lloyd, j'ai déjà vécu quatre mille années…

- Oui mais tu les as vécu sans moi ! Je te veux à mes côtés pour les années à venir, pour rattraper celles qu'on a perdues. Je t'interdis de mourir !

Un sourire indulgent naquit sur les lèvres de Yuan face à la mine déterminé malgré ses larmes de Lloyd.

- Enfant égoïste.

- Vieux schnock égoïste.

Au beau milieu du bassin les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement, mêlant douceur et passion.

OoOoO

- Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de laisser la gérance du refuge à Colette le temps du voyage…

- Ne détourne pas la conversation !!

Lloyd et Yuan se tenait dans le jardin de la petite maison d'Altessa pendant que Dirk et Altessa travaillaient d'arrache pied à la confection d'un serti-clé capable de stopper et détruire la maladie.

- Lloyd, tu n'as pas envie de me faire plaisir... ? A moi, ton amant mourant ?

- Je trouve que tu utilises un peu trop cette excuses ces derniers temps ! Heureusement que demain matin elle ne sera plus valable !

Résigné mais en colère Lloyd consentit à étendre la serviette blanche sur ses épaules et à s'asseoir sur le gros rocher, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognés.

- Je les aime bien longs moi mes cheveux.

- Tu pourras te les laisser repousser si tu veux. Mais je les verrais pousser. Là, ça me rappelle juste que j'ai passé cinq ans sans te voir.

- C'est stupide comme raison, tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants alors que Yuan détachait la chevelure de Lloyd qui tomba sur ses épaules. Ce dernier saisit au passage sa main pour l'attirer en avant alors que lui-même se reculait pour voler un baiser à Yuan. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il aimait, mais Lloyd saurait patienter, il aimait Yuan également parce qu'il était si maladroit quand il s'agissait de sentiments. Pour le moment, des instants simples comme celui-ci lui suffisaient. Parce qu'il y 'en aurait encore beaucoup à venir.

Les cheveux courts, comme un nouveau départ, un retour à zéro.

Une mèche brune tomba silencieusement sur le sol avant d'être emportée par une bourrasque de vent.

Il resterait à jamais le captif de Yuan.

FIN

Ça vous a plu ? Pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas alors, laisser une review pour m'en faire part :D


End file.
